Tara / Lara / Sara
Tara, Lara, and Sara are desuwraith sisters, triplets at that, who help Nuci with her job of guarding the City of Eden holding the Dark Queen of Time, Aeon. Appearance Each of the four-armed sisters have hardened black carapace sections covering their feet, hands, shoulders, elbows, and breasts, while having longer ones on their waists that shield their hips and crotches. They have pale white skin and long, blonde hair, with their only differences being their eye colors, being either blue, green, or yellow. Personality Throughout all their time in the series, it is never made known which sister is who, only that among them one is Tara, another is Lara, and the third is Sara. Not even the sisters know, as they constantly forget who is named what and argue about who they think they are. This plays into one of the main characteristics about desuwraiths; they are the most unintelligent of all the monsters in Eden. They almost always argue with each other over the simplest or most trivial matters while acting childish and extremely simpleminded. Their trail of thought is impossible to predict or even make sense of. Of course, where they are lacking in brains, they more than make up for it with brawn. Desuwraiths are rare and powerful monsters, hardly ever being encountered by travelers and nearly impossible to stop should they challenge anyone to a fight. They can turn invisible at will and are essentially immune to all forms of physical attacks, with most going entirely unnoticed while even the sturdiest of weapons tend to break upon impact with their skin. Their own strength is far greater than most would assume despite their slender figures. However, they are incredibly weak to magic, as that is the only way to harm them, either by spell or enchanted weapon. It's said that desuwraiths are found "where they would least be suspected", seeming to hint that the only way to find them isn't to go looking for them, but to find them by accident in places one would never imagine they would be. Development Not much is known about their early lives. According to Nuci, she found them one day after they had been seriously injured by magical monsters, being left to wither and die. Nuci healed them back to good health out of sympathy for them, with the sisters expressing their thanks by insisting they help her with her duty of keeping Aeon locked away in her City of Eden. Acting as defenders at the entrance of the City of Eden, the trio became Nuci's friends and fellow guardians with her task. The sisters are first seen in the series when the red ant girls in Saffron's nest dig into a chamber that holds an ancient lift down to the City of Eden. While examining the strange structure, the desuwraiths, while being invisible, subject an ant girl to strange and slightly lewd methods in an attempt to get an ancient control panel to operate for them. Unable to get it to work the sisters start bickering with each other, with the ant girls fleeing the cave in confusion of what just happened. When word of the discovery is brought to Saffron and Daemon's group they go to investigate, where the desuwraith sisters initially try to ambush and rape Daemon, however are quickly stopped by his magical prowess. Although they learn that Daemon is a fellow guardian they confess they don't remember how the lift works for him to go down to the hidden city to visit Nuci. After it turns out it just required a simple hand being pressed down on the dais to make it work, Daemon and Saffron descend to speak with the guardian of the city. Assured that the desuwraith sisters are good girls, despite them sometimes falling prey to their inner nature, Daemon and his followers accept the trio as helpers of the guardian and remind them how the lift actually works so they can use it again. Seeing that Nuci has her Dark Queen safely contained, Daemon tells the sisters to keep helping her and not to allow anyone else to venture down to the city. Later, Mika Harollson, who is being blackmailed by Aeon to come release her or else she'll expose her dark secret, travels down to the lift and uses it after tricking the desuwraith sisters quite easily. Afterwards, Aeon is freed by Mika, who then engages Daemon and his followers in a fight that she appears to have the upper hand in. Before Mika can be struck down, Nuci launches a surprise attack and impales Aeon with her roots, seeming to kill her. Staying by Nuci's side, the desuwraith sisters remain with their friend during her mourning over Aeon. As it turned out, Aeon survived by reversing time for herself, and proceeded to halt time to brutally torture Nuci into submission. With her mind being broken and obeying Aeon's commands now, Nuci starts to collapse the chamber to bury the ancient lift and deathbed that Aeon was no longer in. Nuci tells the desuwraiths to leave and live their own lives, and to always be good girls. Bidding their friend goodbye, the sisters leave the cave, only to later be found popping out of supply crates the ant girls had brought with them while traveling with Daemon and his followers towards Green Haven to confront Jovian & Jacqueline. Being completely lost, as they didn't even know how to get to the surface, and not knowing what to do, they ask Daemon for advice with being good in the world. Deciding to help others just as Nuci taught them, they choose to go with Daemon and help them with the approaching battle. Before they can reach Green Haven however, their underground transport comes to a halt after a tunnel had been blocked off, with the sisters fortunately being able to stop the speeding convoy using their sheer strength to slow it down before smashing into the rubble. Nuci, being responsible for the cave-in, shows up and proceeds to attack Daemon's group in order to stall their advance towards the elven forest. Seeing her losing her mind and killing innocent ant girls, the desuwraith sisters plead for Nuci to regain her senses and come back to them as the loving guardian they knew her to be. Although at first seeming to reach the alurane within her fractured mind, Nuci reveals that she is too far gone to reason with, by then fatally striking the three sisters with magical blasts of water through their hearts. With two of the sisters dropping dead, the third tearfully tells Nuci they were good girls that day, just like she wanted them to be, before falling as well. Trivia * The mystery regarding their names is meant to be a running gag, and as explained by the author, he never intended to have the answer to who is who revealed during their time in the series. This means that the answer to who is who will never be known. Artwork Tara, Lara, Sara - Desuwraith.png Category:Characters Category:Desuwraith